Italy's gift! Pasta! Pasta!
by ItalyIsMe
Summary: Germany's birthday is coming up and Italy wants to be sure to give Germany the perfect present, after the awful wreak that last years present was. Will it work? This mostly has actual Hetalia charecters, exept for 2 or 3, Iris, & Kira.  & Kiran maybe


Authors Note:  If you notice anything wrong in the story, DO NOT HESETATE TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! If you have any questions on the story, private message me. Another thing is, I hate to type, so do not expect to see more of the story every day, but I will try every other day or so. Enjoy!

Chapter one:

Iris:

I sat there drawing Italy off of a picture, because he would only stay still for pasta, which I didn't have. I grimaced as I realized how awful the picture really was. Then Italy entered the room so I scrambled to hide the picture. "Iris, is my picture done yet?" He said with his cute accent. "Almost." I replied, careful to keep my voice steady, always a challenge when I'm around him. "Good!" He began "I was hoping you could add my good friend Germany to the picture?" "Err…..sure." I said stifling a burst of laughter knowing it will be difficult. "Graze! His birthday is coming up and he will like it better than the Pasta & Sausage England and I made him" he said with a frown. "England burnt the sausage and made me spill the pasta." He said tilting his head, his face tinged with sadness over the wasted pasta. "Poor pasta….." I said trying to make him laugh. It failed. "Oh well, Ciao!" he said, leaving. I replied a little late "Ciao!" Oh well, time to finish the picture & add Germany. Now I need a picture of Germany… Where did I put that one from Italy...? Oh great…. More work…

Italy:

"Ciao!" Iris hesitated as I left. "Ciao!" I heard from the hall. I ran to go see Germany. "Germany? Germany?" I searched. He was in a tree. "Germany! Do-"I was cut off by Germany shushing me, He quickly wrote me a note saying he was spying on Poland who was buying an awful lot of 'vicked heepster' pink paint from a vender in the village. I wrote him a note back saying to meet me at my house afterward because there was something I needed to ask him. I put it in his pocket then skipped home. As I entered my house I immediately began making pasta and sausage, wouldn't he be hungry after spying?

2 hours later:

Italy:

I heard somebody knocking. I was just putting the last touches onto the food. I opened the door to Germany's fave, 8 centimeters above mine. "Come on in, Doitsu!" I told him, smiling. I looked down as I felt Black, Germany's dog, enter the room and say hi to Scooter, my dog.I stepped over and closed the door behind Germany, then led him to the couch, and brough in the snack tray, filled with sausage with cheese and mini pizzas. Germany politly reached out and grabbed 3 pieces of sausage and cheese and ate it. "Germany, eat it all! I made them just for you! and whatever you don't eat, you can take home!" I told him, making him reach out and grab another handful. I grabbed some Mini pizza. "What is it you want to tell me?" Germany asked around a mouthful of sausage and cheese. "At dinner I will tell you. Now we talk of other things. How are you?" I told him. Ludwig just looked at me for a moment. "Fine." he answered "You?". "I'm good!" I said. we talked like that for a few more minutes and then I hopped up and saying "Dinner!" skipped to the kitchen to get the food, that was still hot, just not hot enough to burn us. I returned with two plates of food, and as I handed Germany a plate of wurst and mashed potatoes, and set down my plate of pasta. "Hold on! One more thing!" I said heading back to the kitchen. I came back with 2 cups, one a wineglass, filled with red wine, the other a mug, filled with the best beer I could find. "Drinks, so we don't end up strugling to talk." I handed him the amber liquid and sat down."Eat! I hope it is good!" I commanded, taking a bite of my pasta. after I chewed and swallowed "Do you remember the gift I gave you for your birthday last year?" I asked. "Germany's eyes widened andhe almost choked on his potatoes at the memory of the more-than-failed present. "Ja, what about it?" he replied. Stifling a laugh I reassured him "Don't worry! I have a better present this year!". "Unless it's you beginning to be a real soldier, I don't want it." I frowned. "Do you like art?" I asked. "To some degree, Yes." I smiled again. "Perfecto!" and we continued to chat until dinner was done.


End file.
